The long and winding road
by skitzoid-99
Summary: Jack and Sally are truly meant to be, but the one woman who can mess things up for her and Jack is Lady Sorrow, Jack ex. Things start to get confusing and Sally begins to question Jacks love for her.
1. worries and people

**The long and winding road **

_Chapter one _

Sally slowly paced back and forth across her room, the shuffling of her feet mingled with the sounds of screaming and wailing through the town. She had been confined to her room by the professor for slipping deadly nightshade into his tea and sneaking out to see Jack in the grave yard. She could not stop thinking about him and the kiss on the hill, it had been so simple then and it had seemed that they were truly meant to be, but things had gone so wrong. The dreamland that she had been living in was brutally shattered by the one woman who could do so, Lady Sorrow, Jack's ex. A crackling noise outside her window broke her reverie. The cackling sound was coming steadily closer. Her window opened and Sorrow was floating there.

"Speak of the devil." Sally murmured. Sorrow's head flicked her way. Her beady eyes bored holes in Sally's.

"What did you say?" Sorrow hissed. As she floated into the room a dark smoke followed her. "Won't you welcome the goddess of chaos?" she had an air to her voice that seemed to say 'I am the ruler of all and everyone else is shit, and should worship me'.

"Is there something you want, Sorrow?" Sally asked a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would like to know if you and Jack are infatuated with each other." She stated it as if Sally had no choice but to answer. Sally's fake sing-song voice replied,

"And why, may I ask would you want to know that?" she resisted the urge to yell at this woman to go fuck herself and to leave her and Jack alone.

"Because, Jack is my love." This statement tore her soul apart and she ached at the thought of them together.

"Does he love you back?" Sally asked feebly.

"Yes, he does." She said, oblivious to Sally's defeated appearance.

"Jack loves you?" she asked with strain in her voice, gaining a look of disgust from Sorrow at her slumped figure.

"Well, are you going to answer my question?" she asked, clearly tired of the situation.

"I don't know anymore." Sally sighed incredulous that there would be a question that he loved her, but she just was not sure anymore. Sorrow left and Sally was left to wallow in her own sadness. Was Sorrow telling the truth? She was confused by the hope that Sorrow wanted Jack to love her but he didn't, though he could definitely prefer a gorgeous dark goddess over an innocent rag doll. She walked over to her bed and laid down. She needed to quiet her mind, she was playing devils advocate against herself and it was giving her a throbbing headache. She cleared her mind the best she could and decided to get some rest; she would go and see Jack in the morning.


	2. dreams and secrets

_Chapter two_

**_Dreams and secrets_**

Sally tossed and turned in her sleep the thoughts of Sorrow and Jack haunting and assaulting her mind, as she dreamt images of her loneliness and longing for him always with her.

_Jack had sent her a note that told her to meet him on the hill. She was worried about what he had to talk to her about. She walked through the streets of Halloween town and came to the grave yard, the frosty wind biting at her cheeks turning them a rosy red. The leaves underfoot crunched loudly and her breath was heavy and shallow, she was trying hard to keep from breaking down right there, she had walked in on Sorrow and Jack kissing in town square. That had been a day ago and her mind kept repeating the string of events. As she came nearer to the hill she could see Jacks silhouette, tall, caring, understanding, and perfect, he was with the bitchiest woman on the planet and Sally knew it would happen, and she still let herself fall in love with this man. How could she be so stupid, as she walked up behind him her heart dropped as she saw that he had a black rose in his hand, Sorrow's trade mark, Jack was indefinitely hers._

Sally awoke on the floor of her room in a cold sweat. She tried to push thoughts of her dream from her mind but the images of Jack and Sorrow happy together would not leave her mind. She shuddered at the thought and hobbled over to her window. She looked out at the town below her and wondered where Jack was right then, and her imagination took hold.

"He is probably out with _her_." she said with angry tears in her eyes and then she thought. Why the hell am I over reacting like this and she starred at her reflection. She shook her head as if she could rid her self of the confusion that was steadily taking over her already shaken mind. She listened hard, hopefully some person would appear and reassure her that everything would be alright and when she woke up in the late morning Sorrow would have never come here. Then she heard a noise outside her door, it sounded like it was in the hallway, and she froze stiff. Some one was in the house uninvited, and she had no idea of what she should do. Dr. Finklestien would not wake up, when he was sleeping he might as well be six feet underground. Sally closed her eyes and made her way slowly over to her door with shaking footsteps. When she got to the door her heart was beating so hard, that she thought that the person might have been able to hear the thumping. She could hear a door being opened and then closed and she thought she could hear footsteps coming closer to her door. Her fears were confirmed once she heard the creaking floor boards just a few feet away from her bedroom. Then the door opened suddenly but sally could not see them, she was passed out on the floor white as a sheet.

* * *

Jack walked slowly around his room, his pacing footsteps reverberating off the walls off his room. Sorrow, bloody hell, Sorrow, he could not think of anything to do. He was screwed. Things were going great with Sally and for once in a long time he was happy, and he was in love. But somehow he knew that things were too perfect, he should have known that sodding, mongo bitch, Sorrow would come and mess things up for him. He wondered what Sally was ding right now, was she packing her bags? Was she crying or was she over him? He hoped that Sorrow had not done anything, but that was something that he knew would never happen. She always had to stir up some chaos.

Jack sat down on his bed and lay down, but something did not feel right, he could not stop thinking about her and a bad feeling washed over him. He rolled over onto his side and looked at the wall, blankly starring as if expecting something to jump out at him. The minutes felt like hours as he lay there tossing and turning restlessly. He had to do something, so he decided to go and see Sally, despite the early hour. he got up and put his suit and jacket on and headed over to Sally's house.

When Jack got there he realized that he did not know how to get in, sally's room was on the second floor and Dr. Finklestein slept like the dead.

"What the hell should I do, shimmy up the drain pipe?" he said to himself and just stood outside Sally's window hoping that for some reason she would come to her window and see him.

**_(sally had just left her window to go and see what the sound was outside her door)_**

"Bloody hell." he spat and shuffled his feet before looking up to her window again. Then he saw a figure in her bedroom, who ever they were they were tall and they were dressed in black, obviously not invited into the house they slunk around the room, then stopped and starred down at the floor. (Sally's fainted figure) jack ran around the house and went to the door; it was open slowly letting drafts into the house. Jack flung it open and hurried up the stairs intent to get to sally before anything bad happened to her. His pounding footsteps echoed of off the walls as he came to the door and ran inside, the person turned around and was able to utter an

"Oh, shit!" before Jacked had knocked him to the ground in a crunching punch to the nose. He ran over to Sally and picked up her collapsed figure in his arms and whispered

"What did he do to you?" softly. He put her down onto her bed gently and then looked over to the wriggling (sp?)Form on the floor. Jack stepped over him and then crouched down to his level and asked him harshly

"Who are you?" and glared at him as he held his nose.

"You broke my sodding nose." he groaned and rolled over on his side. Jack grabbed his shirt collar and ripped of the cloth that was covering his face and yelled

"Answer my question!" the man flinched back in fear and shakily answered

"My n...n...name i...is J..Jonathan."

"Oh really Jonathan? Now who sent you?"

"I' h..here f..for lady Sorrow."


End file.
